Folkvangr
World: 'Folkvangr *'Location: Subsector Ionium *'Type:' War-ravaged Death World - Rating: Minima *'Tithe:' Minima Efforts to return the planet to it's natural state leave little resources available for Imperial Tithe. *'Population:' ~20 million 000 000 *'Government:' Appointed Governor, Ludvík Ulric. Chapter Master appointed as Lord Protector in 338.M41 in the absence of Alexander Kerr. In 346.M41 Alexander Kerr returned, but soon departed once more in 349.M41. Since then, Kerr's influence has degraded and the people have looked toward General Werner Kauon and Nutrimenta. *'Description:' Once a vibrant Imperial world, Folkvangr was the first Imperial world invaded during the Third Ionian Heresy. With the declaration of Astrobelus Kest's 'march of faith and blood' and the Exterminatus of two Ionian worlds, the renegades worked much of the loyalist population to death building massive defensive works across the planet. The Liberation of Folkvangr quickly became a battle of attrition as the remaining loyalist population was converted to war servitors or worse before being thrown at Imperial lines in massive waves. Littered with the debris of war and devastated by several starships crashing into her vast surface, Folkvangr was reclassified as a death world upon her complete liberation. *'Technology:' - Imperial Initially granted the full favor of the Imperium, the aftermath of the Folkvangr Incident saw much of that favor dissipate, leaving the world largely to salvage technology from the ruins of it's liberation. *'Military:' Order of the Ionian Tempest; PDF; Folkvangr Station & Tempest Squadron. After the Third Ionian Cruasade, this planet was resettled by Ionian Veterans. Pledge of Protection by Ghosts of Retribution and Order of Bloody Tears *'Strategic Importance:' Media Though of little value by any normal measure, Folkvangr hosts several sites that make it an extremely potent source of morale for the Ionian Veterans and their descendants. *'Loyalty:' 100%, Dynasty 50%, Werner Kauon 22%, [.Barbaross Dynasty 10%] Notable Locations *Spirit's Vigil - Once the site of a massive fortress, this mountain and surrounding land for kilometers was sundered by the crippled 'Vigilant Spirit' as the doomed ship surrendered to Folkvangr's gravity. Today, the remains of the ship among cooled lava flows stand as a powerful reminder of the determination of the Ionian Veterans and is considered a holy site to many Ionian Veterans. Because of the impact of 'Vigilant Spirit', nearly 5% of Folkvangr is considered volcanic wasteland or unstable. *St. Tempest's Cathedral - Built upon a mountain South of Spirit's Vigil, this cathedral is dedicated to the memory of the faithful souls lost upon Folkvangr during the Third Ionian Crusade. Originally named 'Victory's Cathedral', the local population renamed the structure after the Folkvangr Incident. Terrain & Resource Operations: Highlands: ~40% of surface *Agri-Algae Operation - Barbaross - 5% of Folkvangr's surface. Quick to grow and cheap, this operation based within a trio of large lakes will begin producing exportable harvests in late 334.M41 *Arable Land - 15% of Folkvangr's surface. Deemed suitable for habitation and agricultural use. The political might and ire of the Iron Monks has prevented the vast majority of the Kerr Dynasty's attempts to exploit these fertile lands. *Volcanic Wasteland - 5% of Folkvangr's surface. Centered around Spirit's Vigil *Warzone Wastelands - 10% of Folkvangr's surface. Filled with the debris of war, these lands still see the horrors of the planet's Liberation rise from the depths of the ash covered wastelands and the tenuous grasp of the thin roots of tall grasses. Stalking amongst the unexploded ordinance, minefields and knocked out tanks left to the planet's mercy, the planet's former population continues to battle on for their long-defeated masters. Elements of Folkvangr's population still patrol the wastes to bring the release of death to those servitors that rise once more. Lowlands: ~50% of surface *Arable Land - 5% of Folkvangr's surface. Deemed suitable for habitation and agricultural use. The political might and ire of the Iron Monks has prevented the vast majority of the Kerr Dynasty's attempts to exploit these fertile lands. *Warzone Wastelands - 45% of Folkvangr's surface. Filled with the debris of war, these lands still see the horrors of the planet's Liberation rise from the depths of the ash covered wastelands and the tenuous grasp of the thin roots of tall grasses. Stalking amongst the unexploded ordinance, minefields and knocked out tanks left to the planet's mercy, the planet's former population continues to battle on for their long-defeated masters. Elements of Folkvangr's population still patrol the wastes to bring the release of death to those servitors that rise once more. Faith's Sea: ~10% of surface *Formed by the impact of a Lunar-class cruiser lost to the Imperial Navy when Faith's Rock fell. Formerly a mountain range, the impact event and following secondary explosion of the vessel's plasma reactor nearly destroyed all life upon the world. Forming a massive, molten scar at the point of impact and triggering the dozens of volcanoes across the planet, the atmosphere of Folkvangr was filled with ash for decades before arcane mechanicus technologies could return it to breatheable levels. To this day, the vast majority of the Kerr Dynasty's resources go toward maintaining the craft that enable Folkvangr to survive it's frequent volcanic eruptions. *There are at least 6 massive volcanoes identified under Faith's Sea, each capable of plunging the world's climate into a deadly Ice Age in the event of a sustained eruption. *Smaller eruptions by lesser volcanoes under the sea often cause Folkvangr to experience days or even months of sustained rains. Combined with the planet's liberal coating of ash, these events often have deadly ash-slides, floods, or even bring ancient munitions into previously cleared areas. Military Strength: *Order of the Ionian Tempest *PDF - In times of threat, nearly the entire population of Folkvangr is capable of acting as a defense force. *Kerr Dynasty Assets **Folkvangr Station - A typical space station by Imperial standards, Folkvangr Station is capable deploying powerful macrobatteries, lance batteries and attack craft wings against any threats to the planet. **Tempest Squadron - A trio of Partisan-Class Raiders captured during the Third Ionian Crusade, this squadron acts as Folkvangr's system defense 'fleet'. While officially owned and operated as system ships, Tempest Squadron's vessels are in fact warp-capable. Folkvangr Incident 303.M41 Numerous accounts of the Folkvangr Incident exist, though most agree with the officially accepted report of Johnathan Kerr. Upon the tenth anniversary of the completion of the Liberation of Folkvangr, Victory's Cathedral was officially consecrated by the Ecclesiarchy. The Iron Monks administered the new cathedral, bringing with them a life-sized stone statue of Cardinal Astrobelus Kest to sit at the building's head. When the newly minted Rogue Trader Kerr revealed his own gift, a Protheran-made statue of the late Sera 'Tempest' Engel, one of the Iron Monks was reputed to declare 'this holy temple no place for one of her position'. Within hours, the preachers and missionaries of the Iron Monks, all of whom had spent the Third Ionian Crusade upon Tachion Primaris , found themselves seized by mobs of irate ionian veterans. 15 members of the Iron Monks and 3 sisters of the Order of Bloody Tears were detained by the mobs for two days until their fate was decided; They would be executed for daring to belittle a hero and martyr of the crusade while they had hidden away in the safety of Tachion Primaris. As the light of Folkvangr's star reached the cathedral's steps upon the fourth day, the Monks and sisters awaited their fate. Only then did Rogue Trader Kerr step fourth, calling for silence and for the accused to be judged in a manner none could dispute: the Ordeal of the Blade. Producing blade carried by Captain Engel throughout the crusade, he bid the sisters to take the weighted, razor-sharp blade as he read the charge against them in turn. All three women held the blade above their head as the charge against them was read, their innocence proven as the blade refused to draw blood from their clean hands. As the blade moved on to the first Iron Monk, Kerr produced two books and paged through each to find entries. It was then that he personally charged each of the men with additional counts of cowardace, citing both his own and Captain Engel's journal entries with dates and their responses. All 15 Iron Monks were judged cowards, Engel's blade biting deeply into their flesh as the weight of their sins drove it toward the planet. Kerr also read charges of cowardace against 7 other members of the Iron Monks who were not present, including preacher Haran Dreifus . Following the summary execution of the 15 Iron Monks, Folkvangr has become increasingly self reliant due to the influence of the Iron Monks and their anger over the executions. The three sisters of the Order of Bloody Tears have never been named in any official record, and their fates are currently unknown after their departure upon 'Dutysworn ', which also was tasked with returning the statue of Cardinal Kest to Tachion Primaris. It is unknown what forces prevented overt retaliation by the Iron Monks, but whispers claim an Inquisitor may have been behind Kerr's suggestion to utilize the Ordeal of the Blade*. The people of Folkvangr and the Iron Monks to this day share a mutual lack of trust, and it is a foolish Iron Monk that visits Folkvangr. *Inquisitorial Notation - Any such rumors are to be reported to the Inquisition immediately, and those speaking them detained with lethal force if necessary. Will of Iron Incident 334.M41 Mid 334.M41, the Sword-Class Frigate 'Will of Iron' suffers a catastrophic failure in her plasma reactors while attempting to inspect the cargo of Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross's transport. Both the transport and the frigate's escorting Cobra-Class destroyer are severely damaged in the resulting explosion. A squadron of defense ships from Folkvangr searches for survivors of the disaster, but the ship was lost with all hands. Lady Barbaross proceeds to set up a respectable, if small, agri-algae operation upon the planet. RESOLUTION ZONE The following is the collective description of Folkvangr, and this page will be updated to reflect this! "Got the pastebin of the attempt to bridge Folkvangr's status. I'm fine with upping the servitor factor of the world, but there are a few points I think might be better off bridged. Hopefully you and I can solve this with minimal work on your part and we can use it as a basis for improving Deus as a whole. (along with Corgus. Then we'll infiltrate GW/FFG and make it all cannon!) First, Folkvangr should remain a death world. Krieg is considered a death world due to the scars of radiation and now toxic atmosphere, and these things can hardly be considered purposefully malicious rather than just benign facts that are deadly to humans. Second, unexploded ordnance should be a big part of the reason it is a death world. Sure, it may be a benign threat, but the combination of the ash itself and the tendency of the ash to shift and slide, relocating ordinance that may have been marked days prior for removal should make it a real danger. It is also one of the main reasons for the world's inability to really grow. As you try to expand the areas farmed and worked, you make the Ash factor worse. Third, Servitors. I had them mostly as small scale threats that at times could amass larger. You envisioned them as armies wandering aimlessly and sometimes finding things. I think a combination is the best route. I always envisioned Folkvangr's main settlement area as an island of relative safety in a sea of death, much like you saw it as sanctuary. My reasoning for how the servitors being fairly low in number is as follows: Servitors amassing are easily countered by bombardment (artillery, air forces, orbital). I had them mostly as a threat because they were most often coming at you from under your feet, with little to no warning. Sure, some servitors would arise on their own or when they were uncovered by weathering/slides. They'd even group up into packs of 5, 10 and larger as smaller groups congregated. But to prevent the whole 'blow them up easily', I liked to think the Ash would swallow larger congregations at times, especially further into the wastes. This creates large masses of servitors that could give say an entrenching krieg group a very, very bad day when part of a blob is uncovered and allows the rest of the mass to escape and join the slaughter. Another important factor in my considerations was that Folkvangr's wastes would generally force most parties beyond the sanctuary zone to be small groups. Platoons and larger would increase the risk of triggering ash slides or someone triggering a large munition that could wipe out a squad." Category:Planet Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Ionian Veterans Category:Holy Site Category:Third Ionian Crusade Category:Privateer Quest Interaction Category:Imperial World Category:Death World